König Leo
right|100px König Leo ist die Spielfigur in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King. Er stammt vom Volk der Clavats und ist der Sohn von König Epitav, der als verschollen gilt. Zusammen mit seinen Ratgebern Chime und Hugh Yurg baut König Leo die Stadt Padarak auf, indem er die Fähigkeit Architek verwendet, die er von einem Kristall erhalten hat. In Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord stellt König Leo den Antagonisten dar und fungiert als letzter Bossgegner. Handlung Vorgeschichte König Leos Vater Epitav regierte eins ein fernes, unbenanntes Königreich, Leos Mutter starb früh. Laut den Aussagen mancher Stadtbewohner ähnelte Leo in seinem Verhalten seiner Mutter. Er spielte und lernte vornehmlich im Schloss und ging selten ins Freie, anders als sein Vater, der viel Zeit mit seinen Bürgern verbrachte. Als König Epitav Chime adoptierte, weil sie ihre Eltern verlor, wurde sie zu einer Art Schwester für Leo und half bei seiner Erziehung mit. Nachdem Leos Mutter starb entdeckte Epitav, dass der Kristall seines Königreiches Myrrhe benötige. Zusammen mit Hugh Yurg begab er sich auf eine Expedition, von der er allerdings nicht mehr zurückkehrte. Kurz darauf wurde die Heimat von König Leo vom Miasma verschlungen und zerstört. Gemeinsam mit Chime floh Leo und durchquerte auf eigene Faust das Land, bis sie auf Hugh Yurg treffen, der allerdings nicht sagen kann, was mit König Epitav passiert ist. Bald darauf erhalten sie einen Hinweis, dass König Epitav in Padarak gewesen sein soll, und sammeln dort allmählich Hinweise über dessen Verbleib. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King In der verlassenen Stadt befindet sich neben dem Schloss nur noch der große Kristall. Dieser spricht zu König Leo und vermacht ihm eine Gabe namens Architek, mit der er die Stadt neu aufbauen kann, weil er sich das wünscht. König Leo beginnt also damit, die ersten Häuser zu errichten. Daraufhin werden diese unverzüglich von Leuten bezogen, die bereits früher hier lebten. Um noch mehr Häuser bauen zu können, benötigt Leo allerdings Elementite, das sich in den Gebieten außerhalb von Padarak befindet und von Monstern bewacht wird. Leo würde zwar gerne selbst danach suchen, aber Chime und Hugh Yurg halten ihn davon ab, weil er als zu wichtig gilt. Deshalb schickt Leo freiwillige Abenteurer aus der Stadtbevölkerung aus, um es nach Padarak zu bringen. Leos Beliebtheit steigt allmählich, Padarak wächst dank seiner Führung und entwickelt sich rasch. Jedoch entstehen Gerüchte über eine mögliche Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords, der von der Bevölkerung gefürchtet wird. Eines Nachts erscheint König Epitav vor König Leo und der Stadtbevölkerung im Kristall von Padarak und bedankt sich bei seinem Sohn für das Wiedererrichten der Stadt. Leo ist verwundert und versteht den Sinn dieser Botschaft nicht, noch, warum sein Vater im Kristall ist. Chime ist ebenfalls skeptisch und behauptet, dass sich König Epitav anders verhalten hätte. Sie glaubt, dass es sich hierbei um eine Illusion des Dunklen Lords handeln müsse. Die Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord bleibt vorerst bestehen und die Abenteurer sammeln weiterhin Elementite, mit dem König Leo die Stadt weiter aufbaut. Es bleibt außerdem unklar, warum der Dunkle Lord die Stadt aufbauen lassen möchte, wenn er sie ursprünglich vor vielen Jahren selbst zerstörte. Leo lässt deshalb seine Abenteurer nach Hinweisen suchen und Nachforschungen anstellen, wie dem Dunklen Lord Einhalt geboten werden kann. Nach einer weiteren Zeit des Wachstums und Fortschritts erscheint der Dunkle Lord leibhaftig in Padarak. Er möchte von Leo wissen, warum er ihn aufhalten will, obwohl sie beide im Wiederaufbau von Padarak das gleiche Ziel haben. Leo versteht dann aber nicht, wieso der Dunkle Lord es überhaupt zerstört hatte, deshalb erklärt dieser seinen Hintergrund. Padarak war früher die Heimat des Dunklen Lords und er wollte daraus ein Paradies für Monster und Ungeheuer machen, doch das Miasma, das die Quelle für die Monster ist, wurde eines Tages zurückgedrängt, der Körper des Dunklen Lords, welcher zu einem Teil aus Miasma bestand, wurde daraufhin zu Elementite, zerbrach und verstreute sich im ganzen Land. Er versiegelte daraufhin sein Herz in Padaraks Kristall, bis er wieder mit seinem Körper vereint werden könnte. Durch das Sammeln des Elementites hat also König Leo selbst dafür gesorgt, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder seinen Körper erhalten habe. Sein Vater König Epitav wurde ebenfalls vom Dunklen Lord kontaktiert als er hier war, doch Epitav weigerte sich, seinem Wunsch nachzugehen und half ihm nicht. Der Dunkle Lord legte ihn daraufhin herein und verbannte ihn in einen Schrein. Nach diesen Erklärungen zieht sich der Dunkle Lord wieder in den Kristall zurück. König Leo vermutet aufgrund der Ausführungen des Dunklen Lords, dass sein Vater am Leben sein müsse, deswegen entschließt er sich am nächsten Morgen, Abenteurer auf die Suche nach ihm auszuschicken. Es gelingt den Abenteurern schließlich, König Epitav zu retten, doch als sie ihn gerade zurück nach Padarak bringen, erscheint der Dunkle Lord erneut, greift König Leo an und hält ihn im Miasma fest. Daraufhin stellen sich die Abenteurer gegen den Dunklen Lord und bekämpfen diesen. Der Dunkle Lord stellt durch diese Handlung fest, dass Leo es geschafft hat, die Herzen der Bevölkerung für sich zu gewinnen, was ihm selbst nicht gelang. Er hebt seine Attacke auf und lässt sich von Leo besiegen. Am nächsten Tag ernennt Epitav seinen Sohn König Leo als den neuen Herrscher über Padarak. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Padarak strebt unter der Herrschaft von König Leo weiter auf. Als er erfährt, dass sich Mira, die Tochter des Dunklen Lords, gegen Padarak erhebt und das Land unterjochen will, schickt Leo seine Abenteurer gegen sie aus. Mira kann allerdings die Schlacht für sich entscheiden, doch anstatt Padarak zu unterwerfen, beendet Mira ihre Pläne und kooperiert stattdessen mit König Leo, um an einer Welt zu arbeiten, in der Menschen und Monster gemeinsam leben können. Weitere Auftritte Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Es gibt zwei Ausrüstungsgegenstände, eine Robe und eine Krone, die dafür sorgen, dass Clavats wie König Leo aussehen, wenn sie diese anlegen. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Das Monster Piratenkönig hat die Gestalt von König Leo und kann eingesetzt werden, wenn es als herunterladbarer Inhalt erstanden wurde. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers König Leo und Chime haben einen -Auftritt. Leo wandert auf eigene Faust durch das Land und Chime sucht ihn. Wenn der Spieler einen von beiden findet, erhält er dafür jeweils eine Medaille. Findet er beide 30 Mal, begegnen sie sich tatsächlich und Chime kann ihre Suche beenden. Der Protagonist Layle kann sich außerdem ein Emblem namens Kleiner König auf den Rücken seiner Jacke sticken lassen, das König Leo nachempfunden ist. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game König Leo erscheint auf zwei Spielkarten. en:King Leo (Crystal Chronicles) Kategorie:Charakter (My Life as a King)